looking for maids
by fanatica101
Summary: The magician brings together the most powerful villains of another dimension for help to destroy the ninja but they accepted on condition that help to destroy his enemies and therefore kidnap their girls and contain. Now it depends on Randy, Mark, Howard and others save their maidens and defeating villains League. im sorry if my English is a little bad. it's my first fic in English
1. Chapter 1

Good news dear readers, after a hard weeks of tests and assignments finally back and this time I bring a crossover star vs evil forces, Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom, one more show, among others in which the characters They gather together and go to the rescue of her ladies but will struggle with an evil league of villains who have come together to destroy

Couples: StarxMarco RandyxTeresa HowardxDebbie DannyxSam MordecaixMargarita RigbyxEileen FinnxPrincesa DipperxPacufica flame and Mabel CoopxFiona PilarxPaco SerioxAzul

Well no more to say's start

Chapter 1 - The League of Villains Upgrade: The kidnapping of Damicelas

It was a typical day like everyone else, only that it was not day but early morning and in the house day room and under slept quietly framework was dreaming I was in a fight karate star, really do not know what was dreaming, but it looked like he waved his wand like crazy, all was quiet but suddenly a portal opened and out came ludo with his army of monsters who sneaked

Ludo: walk slowly, do not go to awaken, does the note?

Soldier: yes sir

Ludo: good amarrenla to bed

Soldiers: * unthinkingly grabbed a rope and tied to bed * ready

Ludo: good time to go * to try out steps on a bear and this is noisy waking star

Star: * * lu opening his eyes ... ludo ludo what are you doing here? * He realizes that this tied * but what? * Looks at ludo with a devilish smile and several soldiers around it * that they will do

Ludo: Hello Princess buterfly lol

Star: What * is knocked out by one of his lackeys *

Ludo: Well, we must take * open a portal and leave the note on the bed frame and will * not know what to expect haha frame * will be *

Marco: * sleeping *

In the city of noresville

It was a normal day and as always the institute was attacked by a student who was as always troqueada bucky who had suffered a mockery of bash and this time Randy had become the ninja to destroquearlo

Randy: * receiving blows with his sword there bucky bucky *, you'll understand when you do not have to be ashamed, bash is an idiot not to be helped

Bucky: I do not care, my favorite ate lunch and made me wedgie in front of everyone

Randy: * bash was hidden in a box * out of here and apologize to the

Bash: * hidden * Obligame

Randy: * brings out of hiding and put his sword on his neck * do it now

Bash: okay ninja, bucky, bash apology for eating your lunch

Bucky: I accept your apology *is destroquea *

Randy: bash next time, and I'm not going to defend, so stop teasing people "smoke bomb" * disappears *

Bash: You're lucky you do not strike now

Randy

Randy: * out of a closet * uff that tiredness

?: Hello my love, how was the fight?

Randy: oh my beautiful girlfriend Teresa was very tired uff

Teresa: I'll make it back * kisses *

Randy: * * if receiving the kiss that made me regain strength

Teresa: Yeah, well you have to go to school

Randy: if we * with his arm around his neck and go to school *

2 hours later

Randy: Well see you tomorrow kissing affection * *

Teresa: If I treasure

Randy: * leaves with Howard *

Debbie and Teresa

Debbie: * * walking alongside Teresa aaaaah Who knew we would be brides of those two tontitos? *with a smile

Teresa: Yes, one would say, because we have matured

Debbie: if

?: Hello girls

Teresa: Who are you? * Sees ludo *

Ludo: I am ludo and have come to take them to my den lol

Debbie and Teresa: pretty bird that looks owwww

Ludo: I am not a bird * irritated *

Debbie: owww is so cute

Ludo: cute, let's see how cute you think this * and his henchmen come around *

Teresa: * scared * doing * Debbie begins to recede but collide with a robot * What the hell? Aaaaaah

Mcfist: * sleep girls gas throws them a sleeping pill and fall asleep *

Ludo: Perfect must carry

Henchmen: yes * grab both and take them *

Mcfist: the note left

Ludo: yes, I did

Mcfist: ninja get ready, now really what awaits you will jajaa * Ludo *

In the city of novanitza

It was a day like everyone in the city of Nova nitza and as usual warriors combo fought with divine which foolishly had been released by diadoro and had betrayed him, this was the divine of gusli dance and was making dancing the whole city

Serio: gusli well, why do not you go and save us the hassle

Gusli: no stop to the divine dancer, I will make my dance novanitza lol

Blue: * approaching the * then there is no choice * plays his totem is in your hand touches turns totem *

Serio: ocelot

Blue: Eagle

Paco: bull

Pilar: iguana

All divine now come back

* After a big fight the warriors managed to weaken combo gusli *

All children combo * super explosion would rush to gusli and this is trapped in a CD *

Serio: aaah that tiredness

Blue: if

Pilar: good'd better go to our homes

Paco: Yes, see you tomorrow paco * kisses his cheek *

Blue: yes * does the same but seriously * See you tomorrow nus friend * winks *

Serio: if returns friend * wink *

With pillar and blue

Pilar: blue, are you with serious, right?

Blue: what? No, no, because what you say

Pilar: why frequent winks?

Blue: I aaaaah * before he could respond arm grabs him by the waist * What the hell?

?: Hello warriors

Pilar: grand, impossible, you and lock you up

Magnifico: for I was released and this time brought new friends * appear Lufo and their lackeys back and grab hands pillar *

Pilar: Let me go

Magnifico: Perfect, let's note

Ludo: if

Magnifico: excellent

Ludo: now let's go * opens a portal and jump *

Magnificent: bye warriors combo lol

Outside the cafeteria

Margarita: * on the phone * good, see you tomorrow heart

Mordecai: ok bye last price

Margarita: * hangs up * Well, it's time to close eileen

Eileen: If daisy, goodbye Rigby

Rigby: Chiquita hehe bye

Eileen: I'm not a little girl

Rigby: Chiquita tell cone out of the cafeteria * *

Eileen: lol Rigby, never change

Margaret and Eileen

Eileen: * looking * engagement ring is amazing that I will marry Rigby hehe

Margaret: You're not the only one who is getting married hehe * shows her ring *

Eileen: Daisy married to mordecai hehe I liiindo

Margarita: Yes, it's very cute

?: Hello ladies

Margarita: you're not expected that this time head exploded in the cafeteria

Eileen: you were dead

GBS: for neither am I, and now I will take revenge on Mordecai and rugby, and what better way to revenge abduct their promised lol

Margarita: ja you and how many more

GBS: oh these appear more * ludo, their lackeys, mcfist and magnificent and around

Both: aaaaaaaaaaaah

Mcfist: a sleeping girls * throws them the same gas *

GBS: the note left

Ludo: yes, now here largemonos

Other: if the portal * jump * lol

In the city of boodsville

It was a quiet evening with the stars shining and all except a cat sleeping peacefully with several people who walked into the home of Miss Mansom and went to the room where he slept his niece

Ludo: here's Kitten

Mr. cat: meow meow

Ludo: well let's go home * *

Fiona: * sleeping *

Ludo: right now to take her amarrenla

Lacayo: yes * walks over to her and tread a doll that triggers an alarm *

Fiona: * wakes up * What's going on? Aaaaaah who are you? * Aaaaaaah the grip and stop the mouths *

Ludo: very well leave the note

Mr. Cat: * scared * meow meow meow

Ludo: what happens? * The stairs begin to tremble *

?: Who's up? Hopefully no one is above, I do puree

Ludo: let's go from here and opens a portal * jump *

Ms. Manson: * comes up with a gun and sees no one * and they went * closes the door and strong in the air note flies into the house of the side *

In the village of gravity fails

It was a normal day and candy peaceful, Mabel, grenda and were at a picnic in the woods and then they were roasting marshmallows

Mabel: rich and delicious yummy marshmallows

Pacifica: Mabel reason you are delicious

Candy: if

* At that time heaven and stop *

?: Hello jajajajajaj girls, enjoying a picnic

Mabel: ash bill what do you want?

Bill: How did you know it was me?

Mabel: Reviews sea oh hello ?, time stops whenever you appear

Bill: Well, never mind, I have come to llevarmeslas haha

Pacifica: you and many more?

Bill: oh these more * a portal opens and out ludo, their lackeys, Mr. Cat, mcfist, gbs and magnificent * lol

Mabel: * oh no grab it with one arm with Pacific * ah let me go

Bill: bye with their fingers * faints and falls to both a note, then leave and eventually returns to normal *

Candy: * not * see the girls wave, Mabel, peaceful hum, and they'll be gone

Grenda: * let's go home if they are leaving Chuck note *

In amity park

It was a quiet night with no one on the street without bothering fastasmas one other dogs barking at cats and policemen who remained to monitor and sam was at home sleeping peacefully

Ludo: * * opens a good site, we are here, we must take her

Mcfist: yes * injection * puts a list, so you do not wake up

Ludo: Great, now let's go

Vlad: Hey, you left the note?

Ludo: yes, let's go now before it finds another drawback

Vlad: well let the portal * jump *

In the realm of ooo

It was a beautiful morning and as always finn was fighting with monsters with jake while elsewhere Princess flame was in his kingdom ruling with great wisdom and with love and respect

Soldier: * running * Run, do not let the princess approaches

Princess flame: Well your request is accessed, you Madare enough supplies so you can keep your family * smiling *

Madam, princess thank you, very good

Princess flame: I thank you Miss * smiling * now * you hear them trembled outside the door * What was that? * It destroyed the door and leaves a skeletal figure with green magic in his hands and wearing a black blanket

Lich: hello princess

Princess flame: What do you want here lich?

Lich: I'm taking * throws his magic against it *

Princess flame: Sorry but you will not * launches fire on and powers collide in such intensity that the princess was about to win * I'm going to win monster

Lich: * it appears that you think ludo and made it above water *

Princess flame: Oh no * the lich increases their powers and leaving the Princess falls unconscious *

Lich: lol well done, you left the note?

Ludo: if

Lich: well let * opens a portal and go leaving the princess *

In industries Mcfist

Ludo and others appear carrying the girls and then calls the sorcerer mcfist and goes to talk

Sorcerer: they managed to catch them

Ludo: yes sir * showing girls and enclosing them in a cell *

Sorcerer: good now when they come to rescue them, you will have to destroy them, I hope not fail me * away *

Ludo: do not worry, nobody can defeat States says lol * showing all the villains *

So far the chapter today, I hope you liked it, tomorrow or I'll upload the next chapter and if you are wondering why I put it in the fandom Randy Cunningham is the architect of the evil plot against our heroes was the brainchild of sorcerer and Therefore he is the main villain. Buenos until tomorrow or hehe readers friends, a kiss and a hug "smoke bomb *


	2. Chapter 2

Good news reader friends here I bring you the second chapter of the fic, the last chapter was a prologue from here begins the story, I hope you like it, because here began the suspicions framework in which to begin their adventure, well no more to say comenmzemos

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, but their great creators who brought to television

Chapter 2 - A Malicious Notes: The Great plot against Marco

The day after what happened in the previous chapter randy was getting ready to leave for school and she went to bathe, I will change and perfume fact, I grabbed a 2 wrapped boxes in wrapping paper, a photo of Teresa and a necklace with half heart and down to breakfast

Randy: I can not believe a year with the most perfect woman in the world, oh Teresa are so beautiful my love looking at photo * * hehe I have a surprise prepared

Ms. Cunningham: Hello son, here I leave your breakfast, I go and work, no money in the bureau if you need something, bye sweetie * kisses him on his cheek and leaves *

Randy: * smiles mom goodbye and take your breakfast * good * and finish grabs her backpack and leaves *

Howard: hey friend how are you?

Randy: Well I am happy, today I am a year with Teresa

Howard: hehe wow, I'm missing five days hehe

Randy: lol if howard * walk and reach the school where to their surprise that strange police had several * uhmm why both police?

Howard: I do not know friend * approach and stop *

Police: hey guys, let's ask a question

Randy: what happens officer?

Police: do you know a certain framework Diaz?

Randy: No, why?

Police: that you are looking for the crime of kidnapping two girls

Howard: And who they're been kidnapped?

Police: Miss Teresa and Miss Debbie Fowler kang

Randy: *bad * madly approaches Teresa said fowler

Police: yes, why?

Randy: my girlfriend

Police: because his girlfriend is missing, there is only this envelope that have insurance that can not be opened, says that only can open ninja

Randy: * runs away *

Police: wow, why you ran?

Howard: his girlfriend and mine also those who have disappeared and that he preovupa much official

Police: You're right oh boy "smoke bomb" * appears in front of them ninja *

Ninja: good official days, have informed me that they have kidnapped two girls and there's a letter for me

Police: good if you give the letter * *

Ninja: official good not worry I'll take care of saving those girls "smoke bomb"

Police: let's go boys is good ninja will take care

All ok * go on patrols *

With ninja

Ninja: * opens the letter hidden by pressing a button that said playing for the ninja * good * Let's see the letter opens *

Letter: Hello ninja or rather randy cunningham, lol I know that you are the ninja, and you'll wonder where your girlfriend Teresa Fowler and groom your friend Debbie kang, if you want them back alive, tomorrow I'll go to your school to fight to the death with you, I hope you're ready, gladly framework diaz lol

Randy: I'll wait damn, then you'll shredded * tear the paper and be furious *

In the city of novanitza

Serious and Paco were awake, had taken his breakfast and went Addressing school where they made a competition of who gets faster which won seriously and that his powers of ocelot is faster

Serio: *caminando * Win reach the classroom paco

Paco: * breathing hard * not fair, you have powers of tiger, so you are faster

Serio: lol * Miss comes loneliness *

Soledad: good children, it's time to take list * * list begins to take blue, yummy not, pillar, also yummy

Seriously: go blue wonder has not arrived

Paco: Yes, you're right, it is also normal for a guy worry about your girlfriend

Serio: What? I boyfriend blue? Haha

Paco: Serious, blue he told me everything

Serio: Well, you found me

Paco: lol lol you look silly blushing

Serio: hey and you do not know where this pillar?

Paco: huh? No hehe * blush *

Serio: Now who looks silly blushing lol

*after school*

Serio: well let the enclosure, today training

Paco: * they come to the site and see everything destroyed * What happened here? ¿Grinto master?

Serio: * grinto here's fallen on the floor * Master? ¿Master? * Shaking it *

Grinto: * wakes up * serious ah

Serio: What happened here?

Grinto: a bird came with some soldiers and a robot and the magnificent portal and other divine took

Serio: * * sees a letter and this letter?

Grinto: they left them, they said that only you could open

Serio: * opens it and begins to read *

Note: good morning combo warriors or rather serious, blue, paco and pillar lol, well let me introduce myself I am part days, and I have hijacked a blue and pillar his little girlfriends, if they want to see them again within three days I will go to novanitza and will fight me to death if I win, they will again have their girlfriends, until then we are in three days lol

Serio: * * crumples paper here hope you fucking

In the park

Mordecai and Rigby had finished doing their homework Benson had left them and were bathing to go see their girlfriends in the cafeteria every day, so after bathing, they changed and took the shortest way to get quickly to the Cafeteria

Rigby: no man, I never thought to spend my life savings at a wedding lol * smiling *

Mordecai: You're not the only hehe, well look at it is to spend a lifetime next to the most beautiful people in the world

Rigby: That's where you bump fists brother support * * I still did not think I was going to fall in love with eileen

Mordecai: neither I, your case will never doing lol

Rigby: yes, but not now, now my girlfriend is lol

* They come to the cafeteria and see many people and police *

Mordecai: what happened? We'll see

Owner: * being interviewed *

Reporter: And you did not see who the kidnapping?

Owner: not only sees mordecai * * mordecai

Mordecai: Yes, sir marty what happens?

Owner: you will not like it

Mordecai: What?

Marty: Daisy kidnapped and eileen

Mordecai: Sooo? *angry*

Marty: and let this * shows you a letter * only be open for you nothing but gives the card * *

Mordecai: * grabs the card opens and reads *

Letter: good Mordecai and Rigby days, hehe imagine that abducts his future wife, well do not I will say haha but only tell you that if you want to see them again within four days will go to fight you to death and preparence lol that, under his friend diaz

Mordecai:'ll look damn that nobody messes with our happiness * * breaking the angry paper

In the city of boodsville

Coop was sleeping peacefully dreaming of it fine, when a cry that came from his sister's room so silent and made her bed, covering her ears so I went to his sister's room

Coop: mili what happens? * Covering her ears *

Mili: Mr. cat has disappeared * crying and screaming *

Coop: If I'm going to search and find'd stop break my eardrums

Mili: yes * calming *

Coop: okay * is switched off but in the home of Miss Bossy had police * what happened?

Ms. Manson: * screaming * have to find my official niece, the guy burtonbenger sure has something to do this, let alone for this letter

Coop: * you * What about?

Ms. Manson: your * will hang him but the police stopped * tell me who has kidnapped my fine

Coop: no * excuse me but I can not grab the letter from the floor and opens *

Note: good coop days, hehe go you're in a serious problem lol, well I really am under Diaz and well I kidnap your dear friend haha, if you want to see her in five days I'll boodsville fight you to death, prepare and until then lol

Coop: Mrs. manson not worry, I'll find Fiona

Ms. Manson: You better or else * swipes his throat *

Coop: * gulp * ok * thinking * and really damn coward

In Gravity Falls

The next day dipper had awakened and realized that his Mabel sister was not in his bed so I was not surprised because he thought he had earlier raised, so he went to the shower, Balo, change and low to take breakfast

Stan: good dipper days, have you not seen Mabel? He has not come home since yesterday

Dipper: I do not know man, but after taking breakfast the buscare

Stan: Well dipper, take your breakfast

Dipper: yes * having breakfast and goes to look for but can not find that to be asking if he had seen Soos * hey Soos

Soos: oh hello dipper what happens?

Dipper: do not you know where he's gone Mabel?

Soos: yummy, yesterday said something about going to camp with candy, grenda and your girlfriend

Dipper: peaceful, well then go to the forest to look for * you go into the woods and after several minutes arrives but can not find anyone * uhmm what strange? No one

* Duck that comes in with a letter in his mouth *

Dipper: duck hey what do you got there? * Takes out the letter * What's strange? * Pushes a button and the letter opens *

Letter: good morning dipper pin, let me introduce myself I am diaz framework and have kidnapped your sister and your girlfriend lol, if you want to see them again within six days I'll fight you to death, so be ready until then lol

Dipper: and really fucking stupid, you eat your words * crumples paper and throws *

In amity park

Danny had awakened in his bed as usual but this time there was a letter on his bed, so I grabbed it and put it on the table to read later, so I go to the bathroom, bathroom and change so I grabbed the letter where he pressed a button which made the letter opening

Danny: What will happen now? * Reads the letter *

Letter: good morning danny danny fenton or rather phanthom lol, well I not write this to say hello, just to say you have your girlfriend sam and not return until within 6 days I come and fight you to death, so be prepared Hahaha

Danny: Well you have not vent my anger, come to make shredded

In the realm of OOO

Finn had risen from his bed and went to make breakfast for him and jake, low and greet bimo then went to the kitchen and to cut the ham used his sword grass then grabbed a loaf and put all ingredients favorites, you create a super sandwich and when I was about to try someone knocked on the door with heavy blows, so he went to open

Finn: * opens the door * hello

Flambo: hello hectic Finn * * have to come to the kingdom of fire immediately

Finn: What Why? The princess quiete me?

Flambo: Finn, Princess your girlfriend has been kidnapped

Finn: What and where is it?

Flambo: do not know, but left this for you * shows you a letter *

Finn: * takes the letter and reads it *

Letter: Hello Finn the Human, you must be wondering where your girlfriend, lol good in a week go to your country and fight you to death if you beat me tell you where your beloved, your you lose it dies, until then hahaha diaz framework dismisses your friend

Jake: What about Finn?

Finn: damn really, nobody harms the honor of my princess h * gets his short letter with his sword *

In-house diaz

After a long night of sleep quietly framework diaz finally woke up and went to bathe and dress, then went to see if star was in the room but saw nothing but a card with scissors dimensional glued to it

Marco: yummy What is this? * Grabs the letter *

Letter: Hi Marco, you ask who I am, well you will not because you already know who I am

Setting: ludo * read the letter *

Charter: We have kidnapped your little friend star buterfly haha if you want to see it again you'll have to come and take it away, ah but not so easy because as these scissors are modified and will take you to other dimensions in which you must pass several challenges, if you want to find and it's silly to use the scissors to skip size as these will not be activated for a day while on size, no more to say good framework and good luck we are, you need it lol

Setting: pajarraco and really stupid, will strike and bring back a star * opens a portal and jump *

Good chapter here today, I hope you liked it, soon I will go up where chapter 3 was started to find our heroes until then hugs and kisses and goodbye "smoke bomb"

 **Chapter 3 - A disastrous adventure in noresville: the unrivaled challenge against the powerful ninja**

 **Marco reaches noresville where face to face with Randy Cunningham found known as the ninja who tried to destroy at all costs to rescue Debbie Teresa and now must tell the truth framework cards and destroquear the whole school before it's too late**


End file.
